El Secreto Milenario
by Sg CloUd
Summary: Este es un fic nuevo k estoy haciendo, no llevo mas k dos apitulos de momento, a ver k tal os parece
1. Esperanza entre las Sombras

Cada vez que sonaba el estruendo, el cuerpo de Aether se estremecia. El ataque a Érebor era inminente, ni siquiera usando el poder de…no, no puede caer en malas manos, debia esconderlo. Debia esconder su secreto, el secreto de los reyes Humanos, y cuanto antes. No habia forma posible…¿Cómo hacer para huir de la Ciudad con él? Miro a la cuna donde su hijo dormia ajeno a lo que ocurria fuera. Tal vez sí hubiera una forma, pero debia ser rapido, no podia perder tiempo o el futuro de Gaewen estaria en manos de los Elfos Oscuros.

Se oyó otro estruendo. Otro mas. Esta vez era mas fuerte. La gente estaba gritando, ¿Cómo han podido pasar las murallas? La ciudad estaba perdida, y solo habia una forma de asegurar la existencia de su pueblo. Debian huir a las ruinas del Valle de Luriom, donde solo aquellos que conocen su existencia tienen acceso, por suerte, los Humanos eran los unicos que sabian de su paradero, era un secreto que pasaba de rey a rey, para utilizar ese lugar como refugio en caso de invasión. Los demas pueblos no sabian de su existencia.

Pero debia hacer algo con aquello, no podia caer en malas manos, así que se prearo para ocultarlo, y asegurarse de que se desatara su poder en el momento oportuno. Cogio a su hijo y se dirigio hacia la puerta de sus aposentos. Sono otro estruendo: habian sobrepasado el nivel 2. Les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a palacio.

-¡Majestad! -irrumpio en la sala Greta, la criada de confianza de su mujer- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Toma este mapa, llevara a mi pueblo asta las ruinas del Valle de Luriom, dirigeles y asegurate de que no os siguen -le entrego el mapa a Greta, y se fue con su hijo. 

El rey Aether se dirigio a la Torre de Ráeves, quizas él podria ayudarle. Subio por las innumerables escaleras y habitaciones hasta los aposenteos del Archimago.

Entro en la gran habitación, una gran chimenea con fuego de color azul, era facil conjurar otro color en diversas cosas, y el le habia dado su toque personal, el Archimalo vigente era una persona de gran personalidad, y probablemente la persona de mayor confianza del Rey. Se acerco asta la silla donde reposaba el Archimago, asomado a uno de los ventanales de la torre, observando la masacre con tristeza. 

-Hola, querido amigo. -el mago tenia una expresión que nunca antes habia visto Aether, estaba realmente afectado, llevaba la vida en esa ciudad, y habia dado todo por ella, desgraciadamente en vano -Me gusta pasar mis ultimos momentos observano esta preciosa ciudad, e estado en numerosas partes de Gaewen, y nunca me he enamorado asi de un lugar.

-Escucha, necesito tu ayuda, he de esconder algo, algo de gran importancia, y si los invasores lo obtienen, sera el fin de Gaewen. -el Archimago le dedico una mirada de inquisición- No, no puedo decirte que es.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada…pero, ¿como quieres que lo haga?

-Mi hijo debe ser transportado a un lugar seguro, junto con esto -le enseño un colgante, era como una bola sucia y empañada, del tamaño de una canica, con ornamentos envolviendola y formando una preciosa composición de orfebreria, aunque a primera vista, parecia comprado en el bazar- nunca debe perderlo, ¿me has escuchado? –asintio- bien llevalo a…

Alguien irrumpio en la habitación, era un figura alta, seguida de soldados del ejercito de los Elfos Oscuros, sin duda. Se acerco a los dos, todo estaba en silencio, incluso parecia no escucharse el ruido de la batalla de afuera. La luz del fuego alumbro la cara de la figura. Aether estrecho a su hijo contra el, al recordar ese rostro.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer esto…Aethar? –pregunto el Rey, los ojos del Archimago se abrieron en una expresión de gran sorpresa, si estaba en los cierto, Aethar era el hermano del Rey, que murio hace mas de 20 años.

-¿Aun me recuerdas? ¿No creerias de verdad que unicamente desapareci en el bosque de Sabria y un Crekest me mato, no? Pues al perderme en el bosque de Sabria, aprendi muchas cosas cn los Elfos Oscuros, entre otras, como recuperar el reino que me arrebataste. –miro a los dos con expresión divertida- Matadles.

Justo cuando los soldados se dirigian a cortarles la cabeza, Aether le entrego el bebe y el colgante al Archimago, y con una expresión de plegaria, le dijo a este lo que hacer con la mirada. Un intenso rayo de luz inundo la sala, cuando todo volvio a la normalidad, el Rey Aether yacia muerto en el suelo, y el Archimago habia desaparecido junto al bebe.


	2. Despertar

Cada vez que sonaba el estruendo, el cuerpo de Aether se estremecia. El ataque a Érebor era inminente, ni siquiera usando el poder de…no, no puede caer en malas manos, debia esconderlo. Debia esconder su secreto, el secreto de los reyes Humanos, y cuanto antes. No habia forma posible…¿Cómo hacer para huir de la Ciudad con él? Miro a la cuna donde su hijo dormia ajeno a lo que ocurria fuera. Tal vez sí hubiera una forma, pero debia ser rapido, no podia perder tiempo o el futuro de Gaewen estaria en manos de los Elfos Oscuros.

Se oyó otro estruendo. Otro mas. Esta vez era mas fuerte. La gente estaba gritando, ¿Cómo han podido pasar las murallas? La ciudad estaba perdida, y solo habia una forma de asegurar la existencia de su pueblo. Debian huir a las ruinas del Valle de Luriom, donde solo aquellos que conocen su existencia tienen acceso, por suerte, los Humanos eran los unicos que sabian de su paradero, era un secreto que pasaba de rey a rey, para utilizar ese lugar como refugio en caso de invasión. Los demas pueblos no sabian de su existencia.

Pero debia hacer algo con aquello, no podia caer en malas manos, así que se prearo para ocultarlo, y asegurarse de que se desatara su poder en el momento oportuno. Cogio a su hijo y se dirigio hacia la puerta de sus aposentos. Sono otro estruendo: habian sobrepasado el nivel 2. Les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a palacio.

-¡Majestad! -irrumpio en la sala Greta, la criada de confianza de su mujer- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Toma este mapa, llevara a mi pueblo asta las ruinas del Valle de Luriom, dirigeles y asegurate de que no os siguen -le entrego el mapa a Greta, y se fue con su hijo. 

El rey Aether se dirigio a la Torre de Ráeves, quizas él podria ayudarle. Subio por las innumerables escaleras y habitaciones hasta los aposenteos del Archimago.

Entro en la gran habitación, una gran chimenea con fuego de color azul, era facil conjurar otro color en diversas cosas, y el le habia dado su toque personal, el Archimalo vigente era una persona de gran personalidad, y probablemente la persona de mayor confianza del Rey. Se acerco asta la silla donde reposaba el Archimago, asomado a uno de los ventanales de la torre, observando la masacre con tristeza. 

-Hola, querido amigo. -el mago tenia una expresión que nunca antes habia visto Aether, estaba realmente afectado, llevaba la vida en esa ciudad, y habia dado todo por ella, desgraciadamente en vano -Me gusta pasar mis ultimos momentos observano esta preciosa ciudad, e estado en numerosas partes de Gaewen, y nunca me he enamorado asi de un lugar.

-Escucha, necesito tu ayuda, he de esconder algo, algo de gran importancia, y si los invasores lo obtienen, sera el fin de Gaewen. -el Archimago le dedico una mirada de inquisición- No, no puedo decirte que es.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada…pero, ¿como quieres que lo haga?

-Mi hijo debe ser transportado a un lugar seguro, junto con esto -le enseño un colgante, era como una bola sucia y empañada, del tamaño de una canica, con ornamentos envolviendola y formando una preciosa composición de orfebreria, aunque a primera vista, parecia comprado en el bazar- nunca debe perderlo, ¿me has escuchado? –asintio- bien llevalo a…

Alguien irrumpio en la habitación, era un figura alta, seguida de soldados del ejercito de los Elfos Oscuros, sin duda. Se acerco a los dos, todo estaba en silencio, incluso parecia no escucharse el ruido de la batalla de afuera. La luz del fuego alumbro la cara de la figura. Aether estrecho a su hijo contra el, al recordar ese rostro.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer esto…Aethar? –pregunto el Rey, los ojos del Archimago se abrieron en una expresión de gran sorpresa, si estaba en los cierto, Aethar era el hermano del Rey, que murio hace mas de 20 años.

-¿Aun me recuerdas? ¿No creerias de verdad que unicamente desapareci en el bosque de Sabria y un Crekest me mato, no? Pues al perderme en el bosque de Sabria, aprendi muchas cosas cn los Elfos Oscuros, entre otras, como recuperar el reino que me arrebataste. –miro a los dos con expresión divertida- Matadles.

Justo cuando los soldados se dirigian a cortarles la cabeza, Aether le entrego el bebe y el colgante al Archimago, y con una expresión de plegaria, le dijo a este lo que hacer con la mirada. Un intenso rayo de luz inundo la sala, cuando todo volvio a la normalidad, el Rey Aether yacia muerto en el suelo, y el Archimago habia desaparecido junto al bebe.


End file.
